The pain of Love
by ravenrocs4eva
Summary: We know that they love each other. But do they? What would happen if they tried to move on? Read and see. YumiUlrich.rated for language.


**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately I don't own Code: Lyoko.

Hi, I just started watching Code: Lyoko this week, and well decided to do a fic on it. It will be mainly about the relationship between Yumi and Ulrich. It will have lots and lots of fluff, Yay for fluff! Oh and by the way if anybody who knows me personally (yes that includes, you snowie!) I am writing a romance fic, GET OVER IT! Anyone who doesn't know me personally might want to ignore that last part (oh and by the way if you're reading this Barbara, you rock!) Ok so I guess you want the story now, here's chapter One;

Key,

"…" –Speech

'…' - Thoughts

**The pain of Love**

**Chapter one: Where are you?**

Ulrich sat on his bed thinking about only one thing, something he thinks about all the time, or rather someone, Yumi. He had to admit it; he just couldn't get her of his mind. His eyes wandered to the opposite side of the room, where his best friend Odd was sleeping not so quietly, his dog Kiwi curled up on his feet. Ulrich sighed, wishing that he hadn't lost his ear plugs. He glanced over to the window that rested in the center of the back wall. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, stars twinkled brightly and the full moon shed a dim light over the grass outside. What he would give to be out there with a certain Japanese girl. Then it hit him, why couldn't he? Jumping to his feet he grabbed his tee shirt, pants and jacket, pulling them on as fast as he could. Then he slipped his shoes on and reached for his phone. The clock on it read 12:07, stuffing it in his pocket he headed for the door. With a little persuasion the door opened with a small creek. Ulrich popped his head out checking for Jim. No where to be seen. So he stepped out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him. Moving as fast as he could he walked silently to the school gate trying to remain hidden behind trees and other things on the way. He looked back to the building once again checking for Jim, and then he dashed towards the gate and didn't stop running until he was a couple of streets away. This also meant that he was only a couple of streets away from Yumi's, and he hadn't even thought about what he was going to say to her. As he walked he wondered whether to just turn back and return to school, but then the risk would have been for nothing. With a long, nervous sigh, Ulrich turned Yumi's street. He went and sat on the wall outside the house facing Yumi's. Then he pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to her mobile. ' Look outside'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yumi was sitting on her bed looking blankly at the wall in front of her. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? It was driving her crazy, for months now she had been thinking about someone. That very someone who was waiting outside for her. Beep, beep! Her phone sounded making her jump. She reached for it and read the message; 'look outside' – Ulrich. She followed the instructions and peered out of the window. There across the road was the person who was invading her thoughts. A smile appeared on her face as he waved at her. 'What is he doing here? He could get in big trouble if the school find out he is of the grounds. Oh well, better see what he wants.' So she jumped out of bed, put on her usual attire, crept down the stairs and through the font door.

She noticed that he was staring at the floor and silently walked up to him. When she got about an inch away she cleared her throat. This made Ulrich jump and fall of the wall back wards. Yumi giggled and offered him a hand; he took it and was pulled back into a standing position. However neither one of them let the others hand go, they just stood, staring into each others eyes. After a minute they realized what they were doing, let go of each other and blushed. Ulrich was the first to look up. He noticed that she was also blushing and smiled.

"So. Where do you want to go?" He asked as Yumi looked up.

"Err, I don't think that you should be anywhere other than your dorm at school" Yumi answered with a smile "But how about we go for a walk on the field?" She finished giving Ulrich a questioning look. He thought about it for a minute and decided that it could be a good idea.

"Ok, sure. Let's go then" They set of down the street in silence. It would take about five minutes to get to the field, and neither one of them knew what to talk about. 'Oh man, now what. I have to say something, I don't like this silence' Ulrich thought. He looked to his right side and noticed that Yumi was looking back at him. She quickly looked away and stared at the floor.

"So, were you asleep?" Ulrich asked, not really to interested, but trying to make conversation.

"No, I couldn't get to sleep. I was too busy thinking about…" Yumi stopped speaking; she looked annoyed at what she had said. 'Oh great. Nice going. Now he's going to ask what you were thinking about. Damn!' Ulrich however didn't seem to paying much attention to her answer; he was just looking at her. Yumi stared back at him until she realized that they had walked past the field and were now a couple of streets away from it.

"Urm, hello earth to Ulrich. We passed the field about five minutes ago. Do I have two heads or something?" She laughed as he blushed

"No, but I must have. You missed the field as well because you were looking at me" Ulrich smiled, pleased with his comeback.

"Ok we're equal. So are we going to the field or not?" Yumi asked as they headed down another street. Ulrich thought for a minute and then spoke,

"How about we go somewhere else?"

"Where were you thinking?"

"Just a place that I personally like to go sometimes"

"Well ok. As long as there aren't going to be loads of people there and it's not to far away"

"There shouldn't be anyone else there and it's only about a minute away" Ulrich said pleased that Yumi had agreed with him.

Soon they reached there destination. It was a huge hill.

"Urm… maybe I just can't see past the huge blob of grass in front of me, but I don't see how this could be better than the field" Yumi said, but Ulrich didn't seem to be listening. He grabbed Yumi's arm and pulled her up the hill after him. He ran as fast as he could dragging Yumi behind him. Yumi herself was having trouble staying on her feet. When they finally reached the top, both of them were panting heavily. But Yumi forgot about her breath when she looked over the other side of the hill. The town sat peacefully bellow them, she could see the factory, the river flowing silently past it, and the school was easily the biggest building in sight and only a few windows were illuminated by lights from inside. The sky was clear and just as before the stars twinkled and the moon shed a dim light. All this together made the scene look beautiful. Ulrich had got his breath back and was now smiling at Yumi.

"So do you like it?" He asked

"Yeah, I need to come up here more often" She replied. Nothing was said for what seemed like hours. And neither of them minded, it felt great to just be up there with each other. But after about ten minutes, Ulrich edged closer to Yumi. When she didn't seem to notice he moved even closer to her, his hand only a short way from hers. Yumi seemed to be in a trance, completely blocking out the rest of the world. In reality Yumi had noticed that Ulrich had moved closer and decided that it was her turn to move. She leaned back slightly moving her hand a bit closer to his. Ulrich hardly noticed, so when he moved his hand and felt her warm skin, he jumped slightly at the touch. Yumi smiled as he lifted his hand and placed it on top of hers. She watched him tense, but when he realized that she hadn't even moved he relaxed and smiled. He cleared his throat to speak,

"So … "He spoke, she turned her head. And that was it; they just sat there staring into each others eyes, both getting swallowed up by the others, both getting lost. They hadn't realized it but they were getting closer together. Their eyes began to close, their breath got stuck in there throats and their minds began to race. They were but an inch away from each other, their eyes fully closed… BEEP BEEP! They jumped away from each other as if the other was a huge ball of fire. Both blushing a deep red. Ulrich pulled out his phone and read the message,

'Where are you? X.A.N.A's attacking! – Jeremie' Ulrich read the text over twice before he realized what it said. He could feel that his cheeks were still burning red. He swallowed and without looking at the girl sat beside him he said,

"It's a XANA alert, we better go" Ulrich got to his feet, took in a deep breath and looked down at Yumi. She still had a slight red tint in her cheeks, but at least she was looking back at him with a smile. He held out his hand for her and pulled her to her feet. Seconds later Yumi's phone went of, they both knew that it would be Jeremie; he didn't know that they were together.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope that was ok for you. This is my first Code: Lyoko fic and so I am sorry if I spell any names wrong or anything. I am sorry for any typos as well. Any who I will update as soon as I get my first review, thankies,

Ravenrocs4eva.


End file.
